The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly to electronic devices with projected displays that may be linked to form a shared workspace.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
One use which has been found for computers has been to facilitate the communication of information to an audience. For example, it is not uncommon for various types of public speaking, (such as lectures, seminars, classroom discussions, keynote addresses, and so forth), to be accompanied by computer generated presentations that emphasize or illustrate points being made by the speaker. For example, such presentations may include music, sound effects, images, videos, text passages, charts, diagrams, drawings, numeric examples or spreadsheets, or audiovisual content that emphasizes points being made by the speaker.
Typically, these presentations are composed of “slides” that are sequentially presented in a specified order. These slides may contain audiovisual content in the form of objects placed on the slides. One challenge that may face those who create such presentations are the complexities involved in creating and modifying the slides and objects used in a presentation and the association of effects with such slides and objects.